


Judge Not

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Chuck has never been with a guy — tangled confusions of limbs and body parts during a few orgies notwithstanding — but he never says no to someone who wants to pleasure him. Chuck Bass doesn’t live by many rules, but that’s one of them.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Judge Not

**Author's Note:**

> Importing old fic from LJ. This has sex, but is really more of a friendship story at heart.

When Chuck discovers that it was actually the little van der Woodsen in rehab — or whatever they call it after you’ve opened a vein — he experiences an unfamiliar emotion he can’t quite put his finger on. Downing another few martinis, he shakes it off and invites the cocktail waitress to sit in his lap.

*

The next afternoon, the feeling nags, and Chuck finds himself getting off the elevator before his floor. Turning the corner, he runs smack into Asher Hornsby, a douchebag among douchebags. Eric stands in his doorway, eyes wide in the wake of Chuck’s sudden appearance.

Asher shoves Chuck roughly. “Get off me. What are you, a fag or something?” He storms away, and Chuck can hear him muttering as he jabs the elevator call button.

“Um, hey. Are you looking for Serena?” Eric’s hands twitch and he shifts his weight back and forth as he smiles too brightly.

Chuck shakes his head, and there are a few moments of silence before he says, “Forget I was here.”

Eric nods gratefully, and Chuck retreats to his suite. He orders room service because he has nothing better to do.

*

As Asher and the deeply annoying Jenny Humphrey masquerade as the perfect couple at the Met steps one morning, Chuck spots Eric watching from a distance. Chuck tells his driver to stop, informing him that he’ll walk the rest of the way to school. The driver blinks in surprise, but wisely refrains from commenting.

Chuck joins Eric on the sidewalk, and Eric says hello. He clearly tries to resist, but Eric’s gaze swings back to Asher, who has his arm slung over Jenny’s bony shoulders.

Chuck opens his mouth, and the truth slides out. “You’re too good for him.”

Eric tries to smile, and Chuck turns him around and walks him to school.

*

It’s the middle of the night in Monte Carlo when Chuck’s cell wakes him from a drunken slumber in his surprisingly empty bed. On autopilot, he flips his phone open and grunts, and Eric’s tremulous voice greets him.

Chuck’s suddenly awake, and he listens to Eric tell the tale of dinner with Georgina Sparks.

The next morning, he sips mimosas in the sunshine and determines the best way to make the bitch pay.

*

Sometime after Eric outs himself and Asher, and Blair and Chuck revert to off-again status, Eric drops by Chuck’s suite one day after school. They play video games, and Chuck, being Chuck, gets Eric completely wasted.

Eric leans back on the couch, his head lolling. “I don’t even know why I miss him.” He gulps from his rocks glass, grimacing. “He would never even blow me.”

This certainly gets Chuck’s attention. “Never?”

“Nope.”

“That’s inexcusable.”

”I know! And whenever I did it for him, he’d never kiss me afterwards. It made me feel so…I dunno. Bad.”

Chuck decides that Asher Hornsby hasn't quite been humiliated enough, and that the sitution should be rectified as soon as possible.

*

The thing about Eric is that, unlike Serena or Blair or even Nate, Eric has never done an awful thing in his life. Considering the laundry list of terrible things Chuck has done, he’s not sure why he likes Eric so much. By all rights, Eric should irritate him as much as Saint Dan Humphrey does.

But he doesn’t, and as Eric flops down beside him on Chuck’s bed one evening and tells him he wants to watch a movie, Chuck finds himself scrolling through the pay-per-view options. It’s better than brooding alone over Blair’s latest rebuff. In his pyjamas. At nine-thirty p.m.

So they watch Angelina Jolie shoot people and purse her perfect lips, and Chuck sighs loudly. “God, I’m horny.”

There are a few beats of silence, and then the mattress dips as Eric shifts over. People don’t surprise Chuck very often, but when Eric’s hand skims under Chuck’s pyjamas and across his stomach, Chuck finds himself at a loss for words.

Eric’s grin is sly. “I can help.”

“It was simply a declaration. You don’t have to…”

“I want to. Can I?” Eric’s hand steals down and wraps around Chuck’s cock, which naturally springs to life.

Chuck nods, and lifts his hips as Eric pulls his pyjama bottoms down to his knees. Chuck has never been with a guy — tangled confusions of limbs and body parts during a few orgies notwithstanding — but he never says no to someone who wants to pleasure him. Chuck Bass doesn’t live by many rules, but that’s one of them.

Eric takes him in his mouth, his tongue swirling and flicking and _Jesus_. Chuck sucks in a deep breath as Eric’s head bobs up and down, the wet heat of his mouth surrounding him. His thighs spread and Eric dips lower, his hand twisting around the base of Chuck’s cock.

Chuck’s fingers thread through Eric’s hair, but he doesn’t need to guide him. Eric pulls up and licks Chuck from base to tip, his other hand snaking down to caress Chuck’s balls. He teases lightly, his fingers and tongue feathery, and Chuck starts breathing harder.

When Eric’s mouth closes over him again, his lips stretched around Chuck’s dick, Chuck moans loudly. As Eric kneads his balls, they start tingling, and before Chuck can warn him, he’s coming down Eric’s throat as bliss waves over his body. Eric swallows as much as he can, and milky semen leaks out of the sides of his mouth.

Chuck’s eyes close, and he smiles. “You have a bright and illustrious future ahead of you as a cocksucker.”

He hears Eric giggle. “Thanks.”

Chuck opens his eyes to find Eric licking his fingers, and it’s a much hotter sight than it has any right to be. Chuck reaches down to jerk him off — it’s only fair, after all — but finds that Eric’s sweats are already damp in the front.

Eric blushes furiously. “It’s a firm mattress.”

As Chuck tucks himself back into his pyjamas, he chuckles and changes the subject before Eric’s ears turn red, too. “This movie's almost done. What should we watch next?”

Eric shrugs, and his smile is nervous. “Um, I don’t know. Whatever."

Chuck watches him for a long moment before he sits up, his hand sliding behind Eric’s head. Kissing him softly, Chuck languidly explores Eric’s mouth. He tastes himself on Eric’s tongue as he strokes it, and Eric sighs into him.

When their lips part, Chuck stretches back on the bed and Eric follows, curling up to his side, head resting on Chuck’s chest. Chuck's arm arcs around Eric’s back as the credits roll.


End file.
